The Same Soul
by paulmark
Summary: Spoilers of Chapter 89. The conversation between Kurogane and Tomoyo continues until early in the morning.


**Title**: The Same Soul  
**Author**: paulmark  
**Series**: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles  
**Character**(**s**): Kurogane, Tomoyo  
**Pairing**(**s**): Kurogane & Tomoyo  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary**: Spoilers of Chapter 89. The conversation between Kurogane and Tomoyo continues until early in the morning.  
**Notes**: I was reading Tsubasa Chronicles again and then I re-fell in love with all the characters hence the story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters is Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. And that makes me a very sad bunny.

**The Same Soul**

I looked for him around the room but he had disappeared into the night. I ran around looking for him until I finally saw him through the window. He was outside drinking his kitty sake by himself. I ran outside to talk to him. I could hear my shoes hitting the pavement in a very unladylike run. I didn't care. I wanted to talk to him. He acknowledged my existence with a nod as I plopped onto the crate next to him. He himself was leaning his back against Sakura's "Wing Egg". I looked at him and smiled to myself. Catching myself with that smile I looked straight ahead at where the party was located.

"Does it hurt?" I asked looking at him. He looked at me with a surprised look.

"Ah?"

"Your left hand." I responded still staring at him. He looked blankly toward the party.

"It's nothing."

This guy was infuriating! I tried to initiate a conversation with him and all he would do is reply with one sentence. Well, him not talking isn't going to stop me from talking to him.

"It's just as she said." I was baiting him. I knew it and he knew it too.

"That dream again?" he asked looking down on the floor.

"You're not very surprised." I tried my best to continue the conversation but it was hard without him. His face scrunched up.

"Because it's that princess." he replied gruffly. "Appearing in other peoples' dreams isn't that strange." I could tell he wanted to say more.

"...In your dream..." He had started to wanted to say something but shook his head and grumbled out a "Never mind." All I could do was smile at him being so juvenile.

"You don't need to hesitate. Please finish your thought." I wanted to know what he was thinking. I wanted to get to know him.

"How was the Tomoyo-Hime in the dream?" he asked trying to be nonchalant. I smiled. His feelings for her were apparent. "Is she well?" he continued. I smiled at him.

"When she was speaking of you she seemed very happy." My heart skipped. He had these eyes that seemed as if he could see your soul.

"Joking again, wasn't she." giving a face of terror. I replied with a simple "No." He was so oblivious of her feelings. He was even more oblivious of his own feelings for her. I could only smile.

"She said that you would definitely come to understand what true strength is." He was silenced. He looked at the floor again with what seemed like a pained face. I saw his hand and I touched it gently.

"Please do not be rash and get treatment soon." Holding onto his hand with both of mine it felt right. He pulled his hand away.

"The same soul, huh."

"Eh?" I didn't understand what he was saying. I noticed that he put his wounded hand back in his pocket. He looked at the sky as if he was hoping to see her in the stars. I could only smile.

"If you want me to get treatment you better get the first aid kit." I stared up at him surprised. He was bold too. I nodded and went back in to find a first aid kit. I didn't care if he was using me just because I looked like Tomoyo-Hime.

Carrying the first aid kit I went back outside to see him sitting on the floor leaning against the crate continuing to drink the kitty sake that I have provided.

I walked up to him, set the first aid kit down, and knelt down in front of him. He still had that gruff look but he was trying to cover up a smile.

"Show me your hand." I demanded. Grumbling he gave it to me and I started putting some antibiotic on it.

"So, do you have a boyfriend." I was caught with a surprise attack. "That guy that's in charge of the food or something seems to know you pretty well." I smiled and went back tending to his wound.

"He is just a childhood friend of mine. Not my boyfriend. I'm searching for my soul mate." I smiled gently at him.

"Soulmate, huh." he responded.

"Yes, someone that trascends past time, space, dimensions, or even worlds." I replied back staring straight at him. He blushed. I chuckled and continued to tend to his hand.

"Have you found your soulmate?" I asked. He avoided my gaze and gave a grunt of yes and stared back into space.

I smiled. For, that was all I could do.

Fin


End file.
